Love, Friendship, and Death
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: What happens when Carpathia's life goes out of place when her best friend and her boyfriend are sent to the reaping? And what's up with this girl from District 12 that could prevent one of them to come home.


_Well, I'm officially in love with the Hunger Games and I got this idea. I might not be good at writing this fibs, but this my dearest reader, is a test run. Please give me constructive criticism because I might want to re-write this and I shall use it. ALSO! My friend GamerGirlFromHell is currently writing one and a character I will mention is in it. It represents me. HAHA! I will tell you when it is up! :D Also, if you want people that are in District 2 later on. Message me!_

_I do not own the Hunger Games!_

Chapter 1. "I'm taking your place."

"You know if they call your name, I'm going to take your place." I rolled my eyes, looking at my best friend, Clove. "Really, I already told every girl in District two and you know how big it is."

"Clove Jolie Aston!" I love you and all, but you are not going to fight every single right for me though." I tossed a pillow at her head.

She rolled her eyes and stretched out on my quilt, throwing it back. I easily caught it. "I told the victors I was. Your dad told me it was between Cato and Marcus. So there." She replied, blankly.

Tears stung my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Clove's petite frame. "You are not! No! I'll loose my best friend, or my boyfriend, or both."

Clove looked at me. "Carpathia, this is why you'd be no good. Your emotions run through you a hundred percent." I rolled my eyes and slid my hair in a twist holding it for a few seconds.

"I love you Clovely." I replied, grinning.

She glared and replied with, "I love you to Carpathily."

At that time, a knock hit my bedroom door. I look seeing Cato popping his head through my door. His dark blue eyes looked at me then at Clove.

"Why did you tell her?" He asked, pulling me in my lap, playing with my bangs.

"So she can get crying before the damn cameras show up tomorrow." She replied, getting up and looking at me one last time for the day. "Both of us wear the scarlet dresses?" She asked, I nodded as she slid out.

Cato looked at me and softly kissed my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, mine went straight to playing with his hair. I kissed his nose, making him smile softly. He laid down on my bed and looked at me. I curled up to him.

"Carpathia." His voice was a gentle whisper as he pressed his lips against mine.

"You're goanna go, aren't you." I whispered, close to tears again. He gravely nodded. "Don't talk about me, please."

"You're too amazing not to." He replied, making me blush as he pulled me onto of him.

"I love you Carpathia Marion Navratil." Cato replied as I curled up to him, taking in his sent. Would I ever get to see him again?

"I love you Cato Julian Archer." I softly replied, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Till my last breath and after." He replied.

"Even after that breath." I replied, then I kissed him passionately, sliding my top off. "Make me yours."

He pulled his shirt over his head. "You're always mine." He said, smirking.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Carpathia, wake up." I blinked, seeing my mother dressed in a long poofy ass purple ball gown. She acts so much like a child from loosing her best friend to the Hunger Games. Her dark red hair in a simple bun. Sun won a game, so she will go with them this year. She will be tough, but she always had a spot spot for kids.

"Yes mother." I replied, pulling myself out of bed and to the shower. I jumped as the blast of cold water hit my face, but the longer I was there, the more I got use to it.

When I got out, I slid to my closet and grabbed the dress Clove wanted me to wear, a long scarlet and ivory dress. I ran a comb through my hair and let my honey golden hair curl at the ends.

I slid on my normal work boots and ran down the stairs to go meet Mrs. Archer at her house along with all the girls that will be at the reaping to get final touches.

I looked at an outside clock, I was twenty minutes late. Me eyes widen as I spotted an old man that had been dated as crazy with a donkey. I handed him some money and climbed on the donkey.

Here's the thing with the donkey, I would've walked at the same pace, cause it kicked me off every ten minutes. I counted. By the time I got there, my dress was covered in mud and my hair was frizzled.

Mrs. Archer stood outside the door, getting girls names. She dropped her clipboard when she saw me. "Oh...My...Carpathia! What happened to you?"

"An incident with a donkey." I replied, walking back in there. Clove ushered me to a bunch of random girls in her class that I didn't know. Every girl my age and older hates me cause of the fact I've stolen Cato from them. Well, he was never theirs to begin with.

In twenty minutes I had gotten another bath and my hair curled in little pins. What had also happened is I had to borrow a reaping dress from Cato's older sister, Catrina, who's now twenty. It was short and black and I had to wear heels with it.

I was sitting outside, while all the other girls went in groups of four and five laughing and making fun of the Capitol people heading to center of town. I stood outside for a few minutes as Clove laughed at my dress. She kept telling me I could get some with it and it would barely take Cato to do anything. She got a smack in the head for that.

Then after twenty minutes, Cato walked down. His blonde hair for once was neat and he had on a pressed black shirt and white jeans. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why hello handsome, what have you done with my wonderful Cato?"

He smiled and looked at me. "And what have you done with my beautiful Carpahtia?" I rolled my eyes, smiling as he softly kissed me.

"Come on guys, we gotta get going." Clove remarked as I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully.

"Reaping day. Oh what fun." I replied as Cato picked me up, carrying me to town square.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Welcome everyone." The crazy lady from the capital said in her uptight cherry voice. It made me want to stab my eyes out. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever if you're favor." Well, if they were in my favor, Cato and Clove wouldn't be going into the damn arena.

"Now let's show our victors that will be going with them." She replied as my mother and Cato's father stepped out. My eyes widened. "Here we have Aphrodite Navratil and Apollo Archer."

My mother gave her crowd-winning smile and waved. "It's a pleasure to be with you all today. I know how you feel if you loose a loved owned or a best friend to the Hunger Games. I lost my first husband to one, then I went it, then after me my best friend went in. But at last, they are bringing honor to our district when we come home." I rolled my eyes, she was only doing this for the camera. She hated how the games deystroyed her life, but I didn't know mom was married before.

"Now on with the tributes. Ladies first." She duck waddled over to the bowl and drew a name after digging into the bottom of the bowl. She again, waddled over to the mic. "Carpathia Navratil."

My eyes went wide as I slowly walked up to the stage, then back in the crowd I hear an. "I VOLUNTEER!" I turn, just in time to see Clove running. How can she run that fast in heels, wait. She's wearing boots. I try to catch up, there is no way I'm letting my best friend die. But of course, I'm in heels and I trip. Falling flat on my face. How fucking embarrassing.

So instead of just getting up and making a fool of myself, I just plain decide to stay there laying on the ground like the horrible best friend I am. My life's over. If they don't call Cato's name, he'll volunteer. How can his dad and my mom do this to me? NO! NO! NO!

"Now for the boys." She said, I could hear her waddling over to the boy's bowl. All I could see is my nose blood and the ground. I refuse to get up until she calls for the families of the victors going. Then it'll just be me. And I'll have to hand a death gift to my best friend and boyfriend.

"John McSon." I heard him shuffle, scared that he was called. He was only twelve, his mom use to watch me and I'd try to be a 'big girl' and take care of him.

"I volunteer!" I hear Cato's voice. That right then breaks my heart. Cato's sending himself to the death bed, I hit and kick the ground in protest as two peacekeepers pick me up. He slowly walks up and takes a step on the stage.

"CATO!" I scream holding my arms out to him. "Don't! Please don't go." I start kicking, pulling away from him. "Someone! Volunteer please!" But my pleads are useless to them, I'm just a distraction. Everyone knows Cato will come back to me. Even if not, he'll have another two years and he could volunteer then.

He takes a step off the stage and pulls me away from the peacekeepers and right there, in front of everyone pulls me in for a kiss. If a kiss could ever be bittersweet, this was it. "I love you Carpathia, until my very last breath. And to prove it to you, I'm getting you a ring at the Capital. Then we'll be married next year." He walked me up on stage and my mother eneloped me in her arms.

"I love you too Cato, even after my very last breath." I whispered. "And I love you too Clove, my best friend."

Clove smiled. "I'll try my hardest to come back, and make sure the ring looks normal." She said, I nodded.

_So...I know it isn't that long. I have a goal, I start at a thousand for chapter one and aim 500 more words each chapter. :D_


End file.
